


What Gets Chosen

by T Verano (t_verano)



Series: December, This Time Around [10]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2015 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "Christmas Tree", Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: December with the guys a couple of years post-TSbyBS.Potential Christmas trees and Jim and Blair's clearing in the woods.





	What Gets Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2015 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "Christmas Tree"

Jim paused like he always did at the first sight of the clearing between the trees. Like he always did when he was alone, anyway — but today he wasn't alone, and he'd barely broken stride before Blair was chivvying him along. 

"Tree," Blair said, as if Jim needed the reminder. 

"Patience, Grasshopper." They'd reached the edge of the little meadow, and Jim started scanning for a likely tree. Something small, not more than four feet tall, nicely shaped….

It didn't take long to pick out three solid candidates, but Jim stood there for a few moments longer just to enjoy the view. A light snow had fallen overnight, and everything was freshly blanketed in sparkling white that was broken only by the tracks of several birds and the hoof prints of a deer. The morning sunlight seemed to glory in the snow, and Jim could hardly blame it.

"I always forget how beautiful it is here." Blair's voice was muted, as if he didn't want to disturb the snow-hushed silence. He pointed to the west side of the clearing. "What about that one, the one next to the weird-shaped fallen branch?"

Jim shook his head. "Too lop-sided. Got some better ones in mind; come on." He started heading along the side of the clearing towards his first candidate. "You can pick," he added magnanimously, and Blair huffed.

"You mean I can pick the one you want."

"I'm the one who's going to be looking at the tree every day for the next couple of weeks, not you," Jim pointed out reasonably. 

Reasonably, but not particularly wisely, since his words pulled a sigh out of Blair. The sigh was mostly suppressed — they were both trying to forget how few days they'd be spending together during the next few weeks — but it was still a sigh, and Jim didn't want that. Not here.

It would be easy enough to fix, though. They'd choose a tree — all right, _he'd_ choose a tree — and cut it down, and before they left the meadow to head back to the cabin he'd find the perfect opportunity to hit Blair smack in the Fargo hat with a well-constructed snowball. And the fight would be on, and somewhere in there he'd get Blair flat on his back on the ground —you got Blair on his back in the snow, he couldn't resist making those ridiculous snow angels — and eventually they'd end up sitting on the big fallen log across the clearing with their Christmas-tree-to-be at their feet, while they grinned at each other and drank hot chocolate from the thermos Blair had brought along.

And maybe they'd chase down the taste of hot chocolate in each other's mouths with a little tongue action, who could say? It was what this clearing was made for, after all.

 _Their_ clearing. 

Come to think of it, maybe they should get in some practice right now for that upcoming post-hot-chocolate tongue action.

After all, that _was_ what their clearing was made for.


End file.
